Return of an Old Friend parts 1+2
by kszxfgnmfxmfxmfm
Summary: Set a year after FF8. It's the return of an old friend of Squalls


Return of an old friend  
  
It's been one year since Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine and Rinoa defeated Ultimicia and freed the world from Galbadian Tyranny.  
  
Squall and the others where on there way to the newly Rebuilt Trabia Garden for a meeting of the heads of Garden and there senior staff. SeeD has become a peace keeping organisation, being funded by a committee made up by the leaders of the various countries of the planet.  
Squall, Quistis and Xu went into Trabia Garden while Irvine, Zell, Selphie and Rinoa, who is now a SeeD member after passing the test.  
Martin head of Galbadia Garden and Roger new head of Trabia garden met Squall. They discussed budgets and other admin things, all the time Squall sat at the back looking very bored while Quistis and Xu did all the talking. Suddenly there was a large explosion followed by gunshots. Squall, Quistis and Xu rushed out to find Irvine and Rinoa firing shots off at two score of black clad warriors wearing and holding a variety of close combat and missile weapons.  
Squall rallied the emerging Trabia SeeD's and with Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Xu lead the charge into the enemy ranks. The Black Clad warriors traded blows with the SeeD's and fought with a ferocity many of the SeeDs had never seen before. Squall singled out who he believed to be the leader and fought his way to him. The leader carried a gunblade and charged Squall when he saw him. The leader brought the blade in a fast swing at Squalls head. Squall sidestepped and blocked the gunblade. They traded blows with lightning speed and soon the battle stopped raging around them as both armies gathered around to see which of their leaders would be victorious. Squall made a sweep at the leaders legs but he jumped it and struck a small slice at Squalls left arm. Blood poured out of his arm. Squall turned quickly around and stuck at the enemy leader's face. His mask came flying off to reveal a face Squall hadn't seen for years. "Chris" Squall cried, "What the hell are you doing"  
"Killing you I think"  
Chris charged Squall and swung for his face. Squall reluctantly parried the blow and half heartily swung back at Chris. Chris brought his gunblade whistling round and knocked the gunblade from Squall's hand. Chris lifted the gunblade above his head and started to bring it down when Rinoa cried "No" and fired her weapon. It hit Chris and knocked him flying. Quistis and Xu ran forward and pulled Squall back. The SeeD's drew their weapon and took a step forward to protect their leader. Chris shouted over the crowds "It's not over Squall, I'll be back and I'll bring an old friend of ours"   
The Black warriors retreated and Roger led the Trabia SeeD's back into Garden. The gang gathered around Squall.  
"What the hell was that about Squall" said Zell  
Squall replied "That was Chris, he was an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him since I went to garden. Anyway what happened out here"  
"Well" Selphie said "We were waiting for you to finish when suddenly a half dozen transports came roaring out of the snow and skidded to a halt. The black warriors came charging out so we decided to hold them off with gunfire until you arrived backup"  
"Good call guys" Squall said.  
"Squall" Rinoa said, "Do you know why your friend attacked you"  
"No" replied Squall  
"I may do," said Xu "Look at this mask"  
Xu handed the mask to Squall. It had a symbol on it and some writing underneath.  
"I recognise that symbol" cried Quistis " It's the one Seifer had on the back of his coat"  
"Right" said Rinoa "I remember that to"  
"Know read what's underneath" said Xu  
Squall read aloud "Seifer's Avengers"  
"Oh no" shouted Selphie "Does that mean"  
"Yes" Squall, said "Chris mentioned an old friend, the only friend we both shared was Seifer"  
  
Part 2  
Three hours later Squall was meeting with his senior staff in the control room of Balamb Garden, discussing the Black Avengers and the possible return of Seifer.  
"Well we can't just sit here," said Zell "I say we should go looking for Seifer"  
"I don't think that will be necessary" said Rinoa "I think we won't find him until he want's to be found, he'll let us know"  
"I agree" replied Squall "We'll just have to wait it out"  
  
The group walked over to the elevator and went down to the first floor. Xu came running up "Squall there are two people here to see you, its Rajin and Fujin.  
  
Squall and the others were lead to the library where Rajin and Fujin were waiting.  
  
"Hey guys, what you doin' here" Squall greeted them   
Rajin replied "Well we heard Seifer was back so we figured if anyone could find him you could"  
Fujin said "HELP" Fujin then kicked Rajin  
Rajin said "Owwww, what you do that for, oh yeah we gonna help all we can and all"  
"Good" Squall replied "We could use the help"  
  
Squall and the others then separated and walked to their various destinations.  
  
"Squall, Squall wake up"  
"What do you want?" Squall said sleepily  
Selphie replied "We've got a mission, Deling City is being blown to pieces by terrorists all dressed in black"  
"What" Squall cried "We better be going then"  
Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, Xu, Rajin and Fujin set of in two land/sea transports for Deling City.  
  
When they arrived they piled out of the transports to find the city ablaze. A squad of 10 Black Avengers saw then and headed for them full pelt. Squall drew his Gunblade, Quistis unwound her whip, Selphie pulled out her num-chucks, Irvine drew his gun, Rinoa loaded her projectile, Rajin drew his Staff, Fujin collected her projectile and Zell and Xu limbered up for some hand to hand combat. The nine SeeD's leapt into the air and came down yelling battle cries as they charged the enemy. Irvine, Rinoa and Fujin took three out on the way down then Zell knocked one out with a lightning punch and Xu took one out with a jump kick. Rajin broke one's legs with his staff and Squall struck left and right taking out two of the black clad warriors and Quistis broke ones neck with a whip slash. The leader of the squad was the only one to survive the initial assault. He through his weapon to the floor and shouted "I surrender". Suddenly the leader fell to floor, shot in the head. A voice sounded above the city "Cowards will not be tolerated in my world." Selphie shouted, "Look, up there" The gang looked at the roof of the building at the shadowy figure that was standing back to them. The figure turned towards the guys raised his arm and said "Now my friends you will die" His hand dropped and out of the shadows came 100 Black avengers. Squall and the gang turned and ran. They reached the centre of the city but to their horror they discovered they were surrounded. The gang ran into a nearby house and locked the door and bolted the window shutters. "Now what we gonna do" said Irvine "We're completely surrounded"  
"Never mind kid's the cavalry is here"  
"Seifer" shouted Zell  
"You better believe it chicken-wuss, I'm here to save you buts again. Quick no time to explain get down here now"  
"We have no choice," said Squall "If it's a trap were in no worse position"  
"Good thinking Mr leader" said Selphie "Lets go"  
The gang jumped down into the hole and closed the trap door just before the Black avengers burst in  
Seifer led them into a large underground cavern with many entrances. Seven large lights run by a generator in one corner lighted the cavern. All over the cavern there was various obstacle courses and training equipment. "I think it's time I explained," said Seifer  
"Yeah I think you better" said Squall  
"Well it all started just after you guys finally defeated me...."  
  
FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF MY TALE...  



End file.
